


not prepared in the slightest

by layla_alyal



Series: uh oh, there goes my heart [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura (Voltron) is a Good Friend, First Dates, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, James Griffin (Voltron) is a Good Son in Law, Keith (Voltron) is a Dork, M/M, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Wingman Lance (Voltron), Worried Krolia (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layla_alyal/pseuds/layla_alyal
Summary: Keith had a date with Griffin. A date. In a few hours.And he is absolutely not prepared in the slightest.
Relationships: Allura & Keith (Voltron), Hunk & Keith (Voltron), James Griffin/Keith (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt
Series: uh oh, there goes my heart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891762
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	not prepared in the slightest

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [he was home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856947) by [layla_alyal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/layla_alyal/pseuds/layla_alyal). 



> ok this takes place a couple of hours after 'he was home.' and I wrote this in 30 minutes on my phone. i apologise if this is really bad. 
> 
> if you have any fic ideas please comment them down below and ill see if ill be able to write them.
> 
> ps: sorry for the long wait.

It was a warm summer night, as the halls of the garrison laid in silence. Everyone was asleep or in their dorms, except Keith, who was on his way to the kitchens.

Mere hours ago smug-faced Griffin asked Keith out on a date. A date. 

"Hunk...?" Keith peeked around the corner to find his friends chugging down freshly baked red velvet cupcakes with caramel drizzled on.

"Yo Keith!" muffled Lance, barely audible. 

"Hey, guys." The raven hair stepped forward from the shadows. Pidge raised an eyebrow at Keith's timid stance. 

"You alright?" Number 5 questioned. The leader nodded in response, cheeks turning the colour of the cupcakes in front of them. 

"Ooo, what happened to the leader of Voltron?" Teased the Cuban, as red crumbles fell onto the hardwood floor.

"Lance! Be nice," scolded Allura " Are you alright Keith." 

"Well," he began, gesturing his hands to the left "You know Griffin right?" The paladins nodded silently. "He- he kind of- um-"

"Well...?"

"He asked me out."

The entire room burst into chaos. Lance stood up from his chair, dropping the cupcakes. Pidge began to cackle, as Hunk gave her was seemed to be $20. Allura stood there in shock, her mouth forming an 'o'. 

"Nononono way! He did not ask you out on a date!" exclaimed the red paladin. 

"When is the date?" Questioned the Princess. 

"Hunk I told you, I told you it would happen before we left into space!" 

"Pidge I'm not going to give you the money! That bet was stupid!"

Keith's eyes grew wide, as he observed what was happening. 

"Everyone, quiet down!" Ordered the Princess. 

"When is the date?"

"Tonight."

Lance's jaw dropped as he whisked Keith away, murmuring about how he needed to get ready. The others followed suit, rushing to Lance's room. 

The door slid open and soon enough Keith was thrown onto the bed. 

"Ok, so what kind of date are you going for? A fair or a dinner?" 

"Um- he said that we were going to our old town."

"Your old town survived?" Asked Pidge, whose pale face was filled with popcorn. Keith raised an eyebrow, pondering about how she got that popcorn. It seemed to be jalapeno flavoured, but it could have also been buttered. The raven hair was snapped out of his thoughts as a pile of clothing was thrown onto him. 

"Alright," Allura clasped her hands, "we have three options. Now go and put them on." She gestured to the private bathroom. 

"But-" 

"Oh, c'mon they'll look great!" Reassured Hunk. He was the voice of reason for the team and very caring and kind, yet Keith knew if he didn't like something you were bound to know.

He entered the bathroom, which was filled with face products of all sorts. The black paladin glanced at them, tempted to try one on. 

"Keith!" 

"Fine." He began to put on what seemed to be the first outfit. 

It was a maroon button, which he rolled the sleeves of. His legs wore ripped light wash jeans and a chocker. Keith came out of the bathroom and stood outside for his friends to see. 

"I like the juxtaposition between the shirt and jeans." Commented Allura.

"I think it's too fancy," suggested Lance.

"Pick something that's easy to take off." murmured Pidge. Keith picked a pillow off Lance's desk and threw it at her, effectively knocking her popcorn away. 

"You-" Keith quickly ran into the bathroom as the green paladin banged viciously on the door. 

He began to put on the second outfit, which was a leather jacket over a dark grey shirt with a rose on it. His bottoms were leggings that spilt in the middle. The raven hair waited inside for a while, fearing that Pidge was still waiting outside. 

"Keith you best come out!" He heard Pidge stomping on the floor. Keith giggled to himself. 

"Fine, fine." He came out of the bathroom, putting his hands up in a surrender position. The fellow paladin began playfully attacking Keith. "So, how does it look?"

"I think it's too bad boyish," commented Hunk. 

"I agree, the pants are too much." 

"Alright, try on the last outfit!" Allura said cheerfully. 

Keith went back into the bathroom as Pidge was still punching him, shouting curses.

The last outfit was a low cut short sleeves shirt with ruffles on the sleeves, skinny black ripped jeans and a golden necklace.

"How about this?" The paladins hummed back in response.

"Maybe," Lance entered the bathroom. "T his shirt from outfit number 2, chocker from number one and jacket from number 2 as well. Oh, and last but not least wear the first pair of jeans." 

Keith went back into the bathroom for what felt like the millionth time, as came out wearing what Lance told him to wear.

"Perfect! Now, let's tangle the hair." Said Allura, whisking out a hairbrush. She began to harshly comb Keith's hair, as the other paladins cringed. Once done, she took some of Keith's hair and put it on his shoulders. "There we go!"

Keith stood up onto his feet, glancing up and down at his outfit. He looked like a tomato. Suddenly, his phone rang. James Griffin.

"Hey, Keith," The room fell silent.

"Hi." 

"Well- where are you? I went to your dorm but I didn't find you there. I asked a lady who kinda looked like you, but I think she was Galran. I dunno, but she said that she was also looking for you."

"Oh," the paladins moved out of the way, as Keith ran into the airy halls of the garrison. "I- I'm on my way. Did you say that someone was looking for me?" 

"Yeah, she said her name was Krola, something like that." 

"Shoot." Keith turned the corner to find Griffin there with a pile of roses, waiting for him. 

"Hey!" 

"Hi." Keith nervously replied. Griffin wore a tight cream button-up, with an aviator jacket on his shoulders. The raven hair grew a deep crimson at the sight of the other. 

Griffin handed the flowers towards Keith, which he graciously took. 

"So, we heading back home?"

"Yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> Krolia looked around the entire garrison for Keith, as her heart began to race. She stood outside Keith's dorm, calling for her son. 
> 
> "Ma'am?" She turned around to find a man standing there with a pile of roses. "Are you looking for anyone?"
> 
> "My son, Keith. Have you seen him?" The man glanced up at her, eyes fixated on her. 
> 
> "Keith? I saw him earlier. I could tell you when I see him." 
> 
> "Please," the worries mother grabbed his shoulders, startling the man. "I haven't been able to find him."
> 
> "I will. I promise."


End file.
